Some Girls Don't Need My Persuasion, Some Girls Just Can't Resist Me
by DarkShipsSailHere
Summary: What if Elena kissed Damon even with the vervain necklace at the football game? How will Elena act around Stefan knowing what she had done? How different will Damon's plans be now that he knows Elena likes him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elena's POV

I place my jacket into the trunk of the car. Today has been weird. Jeremy was causing trouble, and Stefan's hand was hurt but... it wasn't? I was positive that I saw a wound, it looked really deep too. I guess it really was someone else's blood, like Stefan said.

When I turn around, I gasped when I saw Damon only about a foot away from me. I still don't understand why Stefan and he have such a rivalry. I guess it was because of Katherine. How could she got with both brothers? Although I get it... Stefan seems to have a better emotional state but Damon is a walking sex God. Wait what? I can't think like that I can't be like Katherine. My mind went to the necklace Stefan had just given me. He likes me and I like him I can't ruin that. Even though so far every time I see Damon I get this burst of... I don't know... Attraction? Lust? Hope? For some reason I feel... Safe? Excited?

"You scared me. What? What are you doing here?" I ask.

He turns around to make sure no one was looking.

"I'm hiding from Caroline," Damon whispers to me.

"And why is that?" I whisper back. Not really understanding what he was trying to say.

"I need a break. She talks more than I can listen," he says. I could feel annoyance rise in me.

"That could be a sign," I say sarcastically. I didn't really want to be talking bad about Caroline. She's my friend, even though she is very insensitive at times... most of the time.

"Well she's awfully young." He said back with a smirk.

"Not much younger then you are," I remind him. Damon just makes a face, as if he knew something that I didn't.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'll drive me crazy." says Damon looking me up and down. This made me even more annoyed.

"Caroline may have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me." I say, standing up for Caroline. A look of realization crosses his face. He could tell that I was getting upset with him.

"Duely noted, I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." Damon starts to apologize. I was shocked, he was lying! I wasn't stupid!

"Yes it is, otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say." I say letting out a sigh. Honestly, I mostly wanted to leave at this point. I was tired of talking to Damon. I watch as his face turns smug.

"Your right; I do have other intentions, but so do you". He smirks.

"Really?" I say trying not to laugh. What was he getting at? What was he trying to prove?

"I see it. You want me," He says, suddenly his voice going low. I can't help but feel another one of those bursts of attraction. No! I'm with Stefan! Did he realize what he was saying?

"Excuse me?" I asked completely surprised.

"I get to you, you find yourself drawn to me. You think about me when you don't want to think about me, I bet you even dreamed about me," He says, his grin growing wider. My eyes widen, how did he know that I dreamt about him? I couldn't seem to look away from his eyes.

"And right now, you want to kiss me." His voice sounded almost enchanted. It was slow and steady. I looked shocked. He lent in and I thought about kissing him but then I thought about Stefan and how he liked me enough to give me this necklace. I slapped Damon's face. Hard!

"I am not Katherine! I won't get together with you no matter how hot you are! Okay? I'm with your brother and your with Caroline! I won't hurt them..." I said angrily and then went on to whisper, "I can't."

He looked at me completely shocked his eyes went to my neck.

"Nice necklace, Stefan give it to you?" He asked.

"Yes. A reminder that he likes me!" I said but as I continued looking at Damon... a part of me really did want to kiss him.

I really shouldn't, "I'm not Katherine. I can't be Katherine." I mumbled but then I did something that shocked the both of us. I gripped his neck and pulled his lips down to mine and kissed him. He immediately kissed back and I could feel a smirk growing on his lips. All thoughts of Stefan vanished. All I felt was that lust, passion, attraction, and that safety.

Damon's POV

Her hands wrapped around my neck and started to go through my hair. My hands gripped her waste and I lifted her off the ground. Her legs wrapped around my body and my crotch was pressed up against her core. She let out a small gasp when I nipped at her lower lip and sucked it into my mouth.

I tightened my arms bringing her even closer and she tightens her arms and legs doing the same thing. It seemed we both didn't want there to be any gaps between us. She surprised me. When she slapped me I thought she fought the compulsion but when I saw the necklace I knew Stefan had given it to her. I could smell the vervain. What really shocked me though was how she still kissed me. This was even better because I know she isn't compelled. She felt the desire building and now she's acting on it.

A loud moan escapes from the back of her throat, while I backs her up against the car. I let my lips travel to her neck sucking enough to leave marks.

She whispered, "I can't be Katherine."

I peeped my lips from her back and brushed them against hers and whispered, "Your not." The. Went back to her neck and traveled down to her collar bone and started kissing across to her other side. Her hands work at taking my leather jacket off. Her hands stop and then travel up to run through my black, silky hair.

Elena's POV

Why was I doing this? He was annoying the hell out of me, and now I'm making out with him pressed up against my car? What would Stefan do if he found out? I then decided to ignore Stefan and enjoy myself.

Damon carries me to the side of the car, and I open the door. Still wrapped in our embrace, he lays me down on the back seats, I ignore the seat belts digging into my back. Damon crawls on top of me, and he meets his lips back with mine.

Now that his leather jacket was gone, I started to get his shirt off. I tried but my hands were shaking so bad with excitement, that I couldn't get it off. Seeing my frustration, Damon yanks off his shirt and continues to kiss me. His lips started traveling down again but before he could reach my collarbone I gripped his head and raised it back to mine. Then I kissed him and slowly traveled my kisses to his jawline and kissed it all across his face till I got to his ear on the other side of his head. After that I sucked his earlobe into my mouth and laved it with tongue while sucking it. He groaned loudly into my ear. He thrusted his clothed crotch against my clothed core. I moaned loudly and he quickly out his lips back on mine to silence both of us as if he was worried someone would hear over the cheers from the crowd out by the football field.

Letting out a giggle, I remove my shirt so I was in my red lacy bra. This was almost like my dream I had the other night. Except I wasn't in my room.

Damon removes his lips from mine and looks down at me in my bra and groaned.

"Your gorgeous." He said and a blush rises across my cheeks and chest.

He starts placing kisses onto my neck once again and traveled all the way down to my breasts this time. My breathing came out as loud gasps.

"Just relax." He whispered.

My hands left his bare chest and I undid my jeans and peeled them from my body. Revealing a matching pair of lacy red panties.

"It's like you knew I'd be the one to see these." He groaned as he looked at my panties. I gripped the side of his arms as he grinded his crotch against my damp panties. He bent low and traced the way down from my breasts to my stomach to the edge of my panties. His lips barely touched as he traced his way down, it was like nothing I've ever felt before. And it drove me crazy! I groan rises from the back of my throat. He smirked and then hooked two fingers into my red panties and slowly slipped them off my body. I was now splayed under Damon in only my bra. His fingers lightly traced the insides of my thighs as he settled between them once again. I saw him put my panties in his pocket but I didn't care. I just wanted to continue this. Before he touched my core I grabbed his hand and made him look into my eyes.

"I'm not Katherine..." I said in a way that I hope he knew was me looking for reassurance.

"Your not Katherine. From what I've seen, your kind, not selfish, and your a thousand times sexier." He smirked and I just smiled lightly back. Damon brushed a kiss across my cheek and then went back to my core. His hand went to my center and two fingers traced the outside of my core. He then opened my lower lips and slowly inserted one finger, I let out a groan. He moaned.

"Your so tight." He groaned with me.

I bucked my hips wanting more and he happily gave me what I wanted. He inserted one more then another till I had three of his amazing fingers in me and then he started thrusting. As he thrusted his fingers in and out my nails dug deep into his back. I was worried I'd hurt him. Then he did something to drive me completely insane. His lips encompassed my clit and he started to lave it and suck on it just like he did to my lower lip and I did to his earlobe. I could feel myself lose control I was moaning like crazy and Damon quickly reached for my shirt and had me stuff some of it in my mouth to keep quiet. Suddenly I wished he'd stuffed my panties in my mouth. I groaned at his ministrations and the thought that crossed my head. I was just about to reach completion when something caused Damon to stop completely. He quickly put my jeans on and I could barely understand what was happening. Why'd he stop. I wanted so much more!

"Elena?" I hear a confused voice say. Suddenly I understood. Somehow Damon must've heard Stefan coming. I look away from Damon and towards the window to see Stefan standing there. His face looked horrified.

"Stefan," I start looking towards Damon, only to realize he wasn't there. I look back at Stefan, my mouth still open in shocked. I quickly put my shirt up against my chest and looked around to see Damon was nowhere in sight. How do I begin to explain this one?

"Elena, I'm just going wait over there," Stefan says pointing behind him. I just nod my head, still in shock. I pull my shirt back on. Did I imagine that while thing? No, that was too real!

Just as I was about to make my way over to Stefan, something caught my eye. Lying beside the car was Damon's black leather jacket. I knew it was real! I quickly put the jacket into my car and walked over to Stefan.

"Hey." I mumbled.

He looked at me and said, "I haven't seen you for nearly an hour, I was worried."

For some reason I found myself rolling my eyes and thinking that he was being clingy.

"I came to put my jacket in the car and," I tried to think of a way to explain me shirtless when an idea popped into my head, "my bra started to... twist in a very uncomfortable way. I'm sorry you found me like that."

"Oh. It's okay. Ummm... I should go and find the team." He said.

"Okay, but.. with the whole Jeremy thing I'm going to head home and try to figure out a way to help him with Jenna." I lied.

"Alright. See you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure!" I said.

I walked back to my car and got in and drove off. My thoughts centered around Damon. I knew Stefan would be gone for at least another hour so I contai plated going to the boarding house but I des used against it. Luckily that was a good call. When I arrived home I saw Damon sitting on the porch. When he saw me walking up he stood and smirked.

"Sorry about that interruption earlier." He said, then asked, "Want to continue where we left off?"

I looked him up and down and groaned in lust and frustration.

"I'd love to, but, Stefan's your brother. He's my... boyfriend." I said, "I can't be Katherine. I can't be with both of you. And I'm too nice to hurt him. I'm sorry Damon I just can't! I don't know what to do."

"What does your heart tell you?" He asked.

"It's confused." I said.

"Well... I've never had such an amazingly hot experience like that in my whole lifetime and... I know you felt that way too." He said and stepped closer to me.

My heart beat quickened and I felt excited and terrified of the possibilities that could happen.

"I-I've never felt so... amazing. It was the best thing I've ever experienced." I said truthfully.

He smirked even more and stepped so close to me that a paper could barely fit between us. His arm wrapped around me and pulled me as close as possible.

"We can feel like that again." He whispered.

I leaned in and almost kissed him but then I pulled back and shook my head.

"I'm sorry Damon I just, can't." I said and left his arms and walked up to my front door. His hand reached out and turned me around. He then kissed me deeply on the lips and I immediately kissed back. After a few moments he pulled away and I chased after him but he held my face in his hands and looked at me with his head tilted to the side.

"You won't be able to deny this forever." He said, "Let me know when you change your mind."

His lips grazed mine again and then he turned and left. I walked into my house went to my room and took a nice cold shower. That's supposed to work, it didn't. I was still so turned on, I eventually decided just to sleep.

Damon's POV

I watched from the tree outside her window as she drifted off to sleep. Once she was asleep I went into her room and looked down at her. She's awaken something in me... Feelings that I hurried away a long time ago. I'll wait for her as long as it takes. I must finish what Stefan so rudely interrupted. It's not that she looks like Katherine, or that she's with my brother, it's her. She's kind, loyal, caring but she has a dark side. She knows what she wants and is afraid to go after it because it's dark. She's loyal but she wants me, her friends boyfriend, her boyfriends brother. She's a walking contradiction. I'm intrigued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Damon's POV

Sitting in Stefan's desk chair while reading his little diaries I had an idea. I went into his sleeping mind and gave him a glorious nightmare of me attacking and killing Elena. Despite me wanting to attack her in a very different way, it was only a matter of time till she succumbs. Stefan woke with a gasp.

"Bad dream?" I smirked, "Do you have any idea how simple it was, getting into your head just now?"

He then grabbed a letter opener and flung it into my chest, not even phasing me. I stood and removed the letter opener.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that. But, just so you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for all these deaths." I teased.

"What are you talking about?" He asked with his normal confused and constipated looking face.

"It was a mountain lion. A really BIG one." I explained, "It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. 'Deadly Beast Captured: Alls Well In Mystic Falls'" I smirked.

"Why cover your tracks?" Steffy asked confused.

Because I now have a reason to stay, a very good and delicious reason. I was thinking of Elena and how absolutely delectable she tasted, her juices was the best thing to ever pass my lips.

I smirked walking around the room making my way to Stefan, "I've decided to... Stay a while." knowing it'd piss him off I added, "Plus, I'm just having WAY too much fun with Elena."

He clenched his jaw and said, "Can't touch her now."

Oh if only you knew brother, I smirked, "The vervain keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target." I finished with a suggestive voice, "Believe it or not Steffy, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm, my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift."

I then stabbed him with the letter opener making him keel over and groan. I looked down at my shirt now ripped and stained in blood.

"This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move." I chastised leaving his room, thinking of a way to get to Elena.

Elena's POV

I woke up this morning and shockingly I didn't feel... guilty. I felt excited, eager to go about my day. What is happening to me? My thoughts were consumed with Damon and the things he made me feel. How I wish we hadn't been interrupted... NO! I can't do that to Caroline, or Stefan. I know I just met Stefan but he seems like a nice, trustworthy guy. I came downstairs in a pair of jeans and a dark purple tank top with Stefan's necklace. Every time I feel the necklace move or see it, I don't think of Stefan, I think of Damon.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket. Scum fell." Jenna was saying

"who are you talking to?" I asked a little concerned.

"Him." She pointed to Logan Fell the news reporter. Apparently the beast that killed all those people including, apparently Tanner, was a mountain lion. "Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" She asked me.

"No way!" I chuckled, "You and him? He's cute." I joked.

"He is not cute, there's nothing cute about him." She said turning off the TV.

I sat at our dining table and opened up the small trinket box I was holding.

"What are you doing with all that?" Jenna asked.

"Mom told Mrs. Lockwood that she'd loan it to the founders council for the founding families display, so I got it from the safety deposit box." I told her while polishing some of the items.

Jeremy entered the room as Jenna picked up a ring and asked, "Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?"

"Originally it was great great grandma Mary's ring." I told her.

Jer picked up an d pocket watch and asked, "How much do you think this stuff would sell on eBay?"

"Your not gonna find out." I said taking it back and putting it in the box.

He walked off saying, "That stuff is mom and dads you can't just give it away."

"It's a loan Jeremy, I'm not giving it away." I told him.

The doorbell rang and I got up to answer it. Stefan stood there. Oh crap, what should I do? I guess all I can do is act normal. So, I took him upstairs to my room. We sat on my bed and started kissing. He was into it but I wasn't, until I pictured it was Damon. Then I leaned back so he was on top of me and pushed so that I got on top and imagined the dirty blonde hair was black as night, green eyes were icy blue, and lips were in a smirk. I felt my pussy dampen already. I leant down and started kissing him like my life depended on it. After a while I let him roll me over so I was underneath him again and then he stopped and sat up.

"Da-" I stopped my groan and quickly changed it, "don't stop."

"Sorry that was just getting a little too intense a little too fast." He said.

"Yeah. Well, there's this founders party thing. It's boring but I was wondering if-" I said.

"I'd love to accompany you Ms, Gilbert." He said.

Damon's POV

I was laying on that girl, Caroline's bed, reading Twilight. What the hell is this shit? She was trying on dresses and was wearing yellow at the moment.

"No yellow. Jaundice. Wear blue." I said.

"But I like the yellow." She whined.

"Well, I like the blue. If I'm gonna be your date-" I said.

"You can't be my date. My moms gonna be there and she is a very proud gun holder." She said

"I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't canceled." I said, then turned and used my compulsion, "Please take me."

"Why don't you be my date?" She asked.

"Not in that dress." I smirked.

"What is it about this Bella girl? This Edward guy is so whipped." I said as Caroline looked in the mirror holding up dresses.

"You have to read the first one for it to make sense." She told me.

"I miss Ann Rice, she was so in it." I groaned.

"Why don't you sparkle?" Caroline asked.

"Cause I live in the real world where vampires burn I the sun." I said.

"You don't." She said.

I held up my hand, "I have a ring that protects me."

"Will these bites turn me into a vampire?" She asked looking in the mirror, that reminds me I need to give her blood, heal the evidence.

"It's more complicated than that. You have to die with my blood in your system then drink human blood. It's a whole ordeal." I brushed off, then asked, "How good are you at getting this nose where it doesn't belong?"

"I'm excellent." She grinned.

Elena's POV

Later before the party Bonnie came over to get ready with me. We were getting ready and my mind was constantly thinking, would Damon like this? How'd he react if I wore that instead? Eventually I just decided to get ready like normal because I can't just change my whole appearance, despite me always wanting to and Damon now making me want to even more. I could tell Bonnie was hiding something, so I asked and she told me something that got me thinking.

Is Stefan a trustworthy guy? Is Damon manipulating this to get at me? That thought got me excited, that must mean he likes me too. He won't leave my mind, I know it's wrong but... I don't care.

When Stefan came to pick me up I forced a smile and we went to his car. We sat in silence on the ride there. Once we arrived we mingled a little then went to my families exhibit. All of it was there, except for the pocket watch I gave Jeremy. I looked at my parents wedding rings as Stefan came up behind me. Then we walked over to the guest registry for the original founders party.

"Look at all these familiar names. Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And Stefan Salvatore?" I asked looking at him wide eyed.

"The original Salvatore brothers." A voice said from behind. I hid my smile as I turned and saw Damon. "Our ancestors, tragic story actually." He said smirking.

"We don't want to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan said to Damon.

"I'd love to learn more about your family." My eyes locked with Damon as I smiled coyly.

"Well I'm bored, I want to dance but Damon won't dance with me." Caroline said, then turned to me and asked, "Could I borrow your date?"

"Sure, it's up to Stefan." Eager to be alone with Damon again.

"I don't dance." He said.

"Of course he does. You should see him, waltz, jitterbug, the moonwalk, he does it all." Damon said.

"Well I'm not taking no for an answer." Caroline grasped Stefan's hand and they left the room.

When it was just Damon and I we stared at each other for a few moments before he spoke, "I think I should apologize for last night. Your my brothers girl and despite my feelings I shouldn't have laid a hand on you. The Salvatore brothers have been cursed with sibling rivalry all the way back to the original brothers. The Salvatore name was royalty until the war. There was a battle here-"

"The battle of Willow Creek. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." I said.

"What the history books left out was the people inside the church were believed to be Union sympathizers, so the founders on the confederacy side rounded them up and wanted them burned alive." He said walking to a miniature model of the church.

I walked slowly over to him intrigued in the story.

He went on saying, "Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. When they went to save them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

"Who was in the church they wanted to save?" I asked.

"A woman, doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" He said.

"Damon, I'm sorry you and Stefan don't get along, but I can't be in the middle I can't be Katherine." I said.

"I know, and I am sorry for laying a hand on you." He said.

Before I could stop myself I said, "Your lips and tongue were doing fine on their own."

He smirked and I blushed. He walked closer to me and I backed up.

"Is that so?" He asked as I met the wall. His arm went around my waist pulling me to him while his other hand trailed down my neck. His eyes met my necklace then locked on my own eyes.

His leg was between my thighs and before I knew what I was doing I started grinding my core on his leg. Moaning I tilted my head back and his lips locked on my neck. He was sucking and licking and suddenly he bit me, hard enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to break my skin. I moaned, that set me off I grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. Colliding our lips together. I jumped up wrapping my legs around him as his hands gripped my thighs and slowly trailed up, pushing my dress further up. His crotch and my core were pressed together and I started gyrating on his bulge as he thrusted against me. Our tongues tangled and fought to dominate the other.

"Elena." He growled as I nipped his lips and jaw. I then trailed my lips to his neck and started sucking and licking. My nails scraped down his back and then I hit him just as I had and he thrusted deep making me feel pleasure that I've never experienced. I need him to fuck me.

"Damon, bite me again." I said.

Damon's POV

I was lost in the immense pleasure but what she said shocked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Bite me." She demanded.

I smirked and then ducked my head to her breast and laved the upper mounds with my tongue and bit her just like I did to her neck.

"OHHH yes!" She moaned I removed her panties and put them in her mouth then turned her against the wall.

"Be quiet." I whispered as I ground my cock into her ass.

I then brushed her hair to one side in started nipping at the back of her neck till I started biting her fully. When I accidentally broke skin she moaned with a wince.

"More..." She moaned, her voice muffled by her panties.

I turned her so we were face to face I smirked and said, "Your a naughty girl aren't you my dark queen. You have desires, fantasies that you've burried and now they are all coming out. Aren't they?" I asked.

She nodded with her eyes filled with lust. I knelt down placing one leg over my shoulder, I love how flexible she is. My lips met her bare cunt. She moaned around her panties and I knew I had to be quick because someone could walk in any moment.

"Let go sweet heart, you don't want to be caught do you. Maybe Stefan will come back and see his girlfriend writhing around my fingers," I said while thrusting three fingers into her soaking wet cunt, "her mouth full of her panties. Hands forcing his brothers head to her core. Silently begging for more." I clicked her clit with my tongue and then started kissing and sucking her thigh. Still thrusting my fingers into her I felt she was on the brink of falling to pleasure and I bit her thigh drawing blood, she exploded. I picked up her blood and stood removing her panties, putting them in my pocket. Taking my drenched fingers out of her I was about to lick them clean but she beat me to it.

"Your a secret slut, you know that?" I asked.

She giggled and said something that drove me wild, "Only for you." She whispered in my ear nibbling on it.

I smirked and couldn't help my self, I turned her around, pushed her against the wall and ground my cock into her ass. "I will claim your pussy as my own. My little minx. Now go back downstairs, and go back to your little good girl act. Just know, deep down you have a dark side that's being unleashed by me. And you love it." I said nipping her neck one last time before leaving the room.

She will be the death of me. I knew she had a dark side but, who knew it was... I can honestly say I've never felt like this before. It's like the other half of me is being restored. I love it, she's dangerous, she's darkness hidden in the light. She's innocent but behind closed doors I bet she'd be on all fours begging to be fucked and spanked when she misbehaves.

Elena's POV

That was the best thing to ever happen to me. The feel of his teeth on my flesh drove me crazy. Thinking of being caught especially by Stefan drove me to nearly orgasm. Being gaged by my own wet panties was glorious, it all made me feel dirty, sexy, dangerous... Free.

I'll admit I've had desires, fantasies but I've never acted on them. Until Damon. He is helping me become who I truly am in all aspects of my life. I'm a good girl but get me alone and I can be mistaken for the devil. I smirked at that.

Entering the bathroom I noticed Caroline was freshening up and instead of guilt I smiled. Her boyfriend is by far, way more into me than her. I noticed the bite marks on her but didn't say anything. I was jealous. I want to be the one he does that to, I want him, all of him. After Caroline tells me how she feels Stefan and I are having problems I leave and go to find Damon.

He was standing at the top of some steps that lead down to a yard. I walk past him and grab his hand dragging him down the stairs and then pushing him against the stone wall. No one around.

"I saw the marks on Caroline." I said, "You need to stop being with her. Your mine."

He smirked, "Is that so?"

I smirked back and kneeled down palming his cock. Unbuckling his pants and releasing his huge dick I stroked it.

"Yes." I said as he groaned.

I picked up and down his shaft and sucked his tip into my mouth.

"No one else could do this to you." I said then deep throated him.

I started to flick and lave his dick with my tongue kissing and sucking every inch. He was going crazy above. His hands gripping my hair and thrusting into me. I could tell he was about to explode and stopped.

"Stop using Caroline and use me. Deal?" I asked blowing on his dick making it twitch.

"Yes." He said then I deep throated him moaning, sending vibrations through my throat.

This made him shoot his seed down my throat and I drank it all down. I got up and re buttoned his pants.

"Your mine." I said.

"And your mine. You should stop whatever your doing with Stefan." He said grabbing my hips.

"No, because a sneaking around with you and talking to him knowing I'm screwing his brother is amazing. You make me crazy Damon, you've unleashed my dark desires I've been holding back for years." I told him.

He smirked knowing I was right about Stefan, "You don't know me, I'm dangerous."

I smirked and whispered, "Good."

Before walking away he grabbed me and spanked my ass making me moan, "Don't think because you won this your in charge. I'm the one who released your inner self, I'm the one who is in control. I'm the one who owns you." He said while smacking my ass, as if he was punishing me.

"Yes, sir." I grinned and walked away.

Damon's POV

She is perfect. I never felt pleasure like that before. I quickly found the crystal that'll get me into the tomb, then found Caroline. Hungry after my intense release, I drank Caroline's blood, not knowing Stefan had give her vervain. 


End file.
